Our Story Begins
by caydurbs555
Summary: How TMI and Pippy met and their first case together!


As I looked out the window, I notice the sun beginning to peak over the horizon, the warm glow slowly brightening up the day. The beach was starting to fill with tourists and people going for their morning jog to start their day. The streets were hustling and busting as people grabbed their morning coffee, scrambling to get to work on time. I'm surprised that I even got a cab this morning as I slept through my alarm clock, lost one of my favourite Lou Vuitton heels and had to rush getting ready. Don't worry though I still look as fabulous as always. My thoughts have been jumbled the past few days as I had been having this reoccurring dream that has left me on edge. I'm walking to my favourite coffee shop. Admiring the warm, inviting day, the sun kissing my skin, when suddenly I loose my footing and accidentally bump into someone, falling butt first on the ground. When I look up she is smiling at me and my heart melts. Her long blonde hair cascades forward as she reaches her pale manicured hand towards me. I get lost in the beauty of her hazel eyes as they gaze into mine. I reach for her and wake up startled, wanting to go back into that fantasy. I mean who wouldn't. I have been constantly trying to figure out what this dream might mean. Is it my subconsciousness telling me that I should start dating again? Or am I spending too much time around dead bodies instead of the living?

I am taken out of my thoughts as the cab driver pulls up to the curb in front of Magic City Lab Inc.

"That'll be 14.50 miss", he responds as I open the cab door and grab for my purse. I should have went for a smaller one but none of my other purses matched my outfit. Fashion always come first. I slowly sift through my bag and begin to panic as I realize that through my rushed morning routine I had forgotten to take my wallet out of the clutch I used last night.

"I'm sorry I left my purse in the office, if you give me a few minutes I'll run in and grab you your money", I quickly say knowing Rosie will lend me the money.

"Listen lady, I don't have all day", his frustration beginning to appear on his face.

As I am about to respond a voice catches me off guard.

"Here", the voice says. I turn around to see who the voice belongs to. I don't even think stunned would be the word to describe how I am feeling in this exact moment. My eyes lock with the girl I have been fantasizing about for the past few days. I am speechless and in awe of her presence.

She pulls a twenty dollar bill out of her wallet and reaches her hand towards mine. I slowly lift my hand and take the twenty dollar bill. As our hands touch I feel a spark of electricity run through my body catching me off guard.

"T-thank you", I manage to say after being rendered speechless by the brush of our hands.

I lean forward and give the cabbie his money which he quickly grabs and pulls away from the curb speeding into ongoing traffic.

"Angry much", I say under my breath. I turn back around to see her still standing in the same spot a smile spread across her face.

"Your a life saver! If you want to follow me, my work is right here and I can get you the money", I say not wanting to hold up her day.

"No need. Are you sure your ok?" she asks as I probably look a little caught off guard by her generosity.

"Yes I'm fine", I respond wanting to assure her that I am ok. We both stand there awkwardly for a moment as neither of us really know what to say. I finally remember why I was so flustered in the first place," Thanks again I really appreciate it. I really need to get to work. I am so late".

She looks at me and smiles "My pleasure. I hope you have a good day". She turns away from me and begins to walk down the street.

By the time I get into the office, I slowly sneak to my desk trying to pretend that I have been there for a while.

"Well, well look who decided to show up to work today. I thought I was going to have to call mom to go over and see if you were still alive", Rosie says as he climbs the stairs, turning towards my desk, finally taking a seat in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I really haven't been sleeping well the last few nights and slept through my alarm", I respond feeling guilty for not getting here on time.

Rosie begins to smile and reaches for my hand " I'm just playing with you. I am still waiting for the ME at the police department to send me our next job".

I take a breath, realizing how great it is to have your boss be your big brother.

"How are you feeling today", I ask wanting to make sure none of his symptoms have gotten worse. I trust him treating his own symptoms but still worry about his well-being.

"You're as bad as mom ", he shakes his head. "I'm doing fine and will let you know when I'm not, I promise", he says reassuringly squeezing my hand.

Wanting to change the topic as I know it makes Rosie uncomfortable, I ask " So do we know what happened to the body?"

"ME thinks it was a suicide, single shot to the left temple that caused his death. The victim is the son of Senator Brooks. The senator requested that the body be re-examined as he believes that his son was murdered." Rosie states while reading the email he was sent.

The ME and stretcher wheeled through the door and Rosie walked over to sign for it. I stood up and made my way down to the lab to turn on all of our equipment to begin the examination. As I logged into the computer I overhead the conversation that Rosie and the ME were having.

"…FBI is currently waiting on you for the investigation to be closed and is sending over one of their microbiologists to oversee your findings", the ME stated. Rosie sounded annoyed but he thanked the ME for the information and walked the man out. This wasn't the first high profile case we have done, so why was the FBI wanting to oversee our work?

With everything set up and ready to go I see Rosie wheeling the stretcher over to me and notice the shadow of someone walking with him. As they move closer I begin to recongnize the women as the women from my dream.

"Pip, this is Dr. Tara Izikoff from the FBI, she will be helping with our examination", Rosie states. I smile finally being able to put a name to her face.


End file.
